Light pipe structures are currently known to be disposed within luminaires in a manner that creates a luminous region at a relative side thereof. However, visible ends of these structures (i.e. the areas of the structures from which light exits) can be prone to undesirable concentrations of light at various regions of illumination viewable from an exterior of the luminaire. Secondary manufacturing processes designed to remedy this concentration are available, but can be costly and inefficient.
Accordingly, a light pipe structure configured to reduce undesirable intensity of light without requiring secondary manufacturing processes would be desirable.